


No One Will Notice

by Scarletwolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Gen, Tony needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwolf/pseuds/Scarletwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really the mantra that makes it bad. Each time he finishes a bottle, the voice in his head tells him "Another one won't hurt." It does, but he doesn't care. He cracks open another bottle, not even bothering to pour it in a cup. He gulps it down like a thirsty man given water. </p>
<p>(Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Notice

It's really the mantra that makes it bad. Each time he finishes a bottle, the voice in his head tells him "Another one won't hurt." It does, but he doesn't care. He cracks open another bottle, not even bothering to pour it in a cup. He gulps it down like a thirsty man given water. 

Logically, he knows how it goes. Each time this happens, his body builds up a little more immunity to the alcohol. A little more the next time. Then the next and the next until he has to go through twelve bottles to get the same euphoric sensation. 

He can never stop. Not after once he starts. This is a challenge the devil gave him. Drink until you pass out. Wake up, then drink some more. 

He's been to rehab. He's had interventions held for him. Nothing works. Nothing works, because he doesn't want it to. When he's sober, the anger, the sadness, the feeling of emptiness inside; it's all too much. Too much and Tony just wants to get away. 

The bottle clatters on the floor next to him, spilling the poisonous amber liquid. He's too drunk to even properly hold the bottle anymore. A small, still logical part of his brain absently wonders where his team mates are. 

Probably saving the world without him. No one needs boring old Ironman, when they have a Hulk, master assassins, and Captain Fucking America defending them. Tony's just a rich boy with slightly smarter brain and a heart problem he got from being stupid. That's not a hero. 

"J-JARVIS." Tony hiccupped. "Ge'me an'ther b'ttle." There was a defiant second of silence that Tony knew was JARVIS contemplating refusing an order. He barked out a demanding "JARVIS!" again, just to show him. Show him he can still rewire the AI until nothing existed. 

After another pause, there was an [Of course, sir] in that British accent of his and the cabinet next to Tony slid out, another bottle of scotch sitting there and waiting for him. He took it, fumbling with the cap until he successfully pulled it open, putting the rim to his lips and tilting his head back as he swallowed. 

He couldn't stand anymore; not that he was willing to try. Tony was sprawled with his back to a wall in his personal bar. One that not even Pepper or Rhodey knew about. He had it built after the first intervention. He didn't care. He didn't want to stop. If he stopped, the pain would come back. 

[Sir.... The others have arrived back home.] JARVIS said. His computerized voice almost sounded worried. Tony shrugged as he took another gulp. Who cared? No one; that's who. No one would find him here anyways. At least not until his body started to smell. 

That small logical part of his brain- one that was getting steadily smaller- said that there would be people who miss if he died of alcohol poisoning. Tony told that part of his mind to shut the fuck up. 

He closed his eyes. He was close to blacking out soon. He could feel it. Just a few more sips.... 

Footsteps. 

"Tony?" Ah, it was Steve's voice. Perfect Steve with his perfect hair and perfect orderly life. He was in Tony's room, just on the other side of the wall. Tony took another sip. There was silence that Tony figured was Steve looking around in his room, hoping to find him. After a moment, footsteps again. Though this time, they were retreating. 

"He's not in there." he could hear Steve say. The voice was muffled by premium dry wall. 

"Really? He's not in his lab either..." That was Bruce. Tony could just picture him wringing his hands together as he gulped down another mouthful of scotch. The darkness was getting bigger. 

"I wonder where he is... probably off with some ladies." Yeah. Off with ladies. No one would ever know he was in there. Just behind that wall. As Tony took one more sip, the darkness began to crowd in. Tony let it as he slipped his eyes closed, letting the bottle drop to his side. The last thing Tony heard as he succumbed to alcohol induced sleep was two set of footsteps walking away. The last thing he felt was the scotch he dropped soaking into the side of his pants, and the last thought on his mind was that he might not wake up. 

That's right. No one will notice.


End file.
